


Clink Clonk

by AnonsTheName



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Based on an rp I had, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Helmets, Kinda, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonsTheName/pseuds/AnonsTheName
Summary: A super dumb fic idea me and friends had during an unintentionally Gay roleplay between Meta/Maine and Emile.
Relationships: Emile-A239 | Noble Four/The Meta | Agent Maine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Clink Clonk

Heavy rain poured down on the streets, the only light illuminating the surrounding area being the moon, and distant street lamps. Emile-A239 stood in the middle of said street, rain dripping off of his armor, facing a larger, probably stronger male in front of him. Agent Maine, a freelancer and...a big one, at that. One that could most likely overpower the Spartan, if he tried. Though Emile was not one to back down from a challenge nor was he one to openly show fear or back off. This case was no exception. Low hissing sounds echoed from the white decorated soldier, all directed at Emile. They only stood a foot or two apart, glaring with no real threat or violent intent, waiting for the other to back down.

Neither did, though. They both just stared and glared, getting closer every second until.... _clonk._ Their helmets collided gently. The nearly identical visors pressed together in a soft, smushed manner. They both flinched, Emile said nothing, but a gurgle of a hiss echoed from Maine. Neither pulled away. They stood there, chests and helmets flush against each other for a long few minutes before one of them decided to do something. That one was Maine, who almost hesitantly put his hands on the small of Emile’s back, pulling him in closer than he would be willing to admit he want him to be.

The smaller male was flushed at the sudden change of atmosphere, going from dramatic and aggressive to... soft and intimate. He couldn’t say he minded, the warmth of Maine’s warm arms around him, the feeling of being held like this. It was almost comforting. Like this is what he needed in life. To be gently held by someone who could only speak in low growls and hisses. Emile continued to say nothing, but did reach his arms up and wrap them around Maine’s neck gently, just...savoring the moment, while gently pressing their helmets together further. Like a smooch.


End file.
